1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly, to an electrical contact having an upper contact with an additional portion to enlarge the base portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An conventional electrical contact is used to electrically connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) with a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The electrical contact comprises an upper contact, a lower contact and a spring between the upper contact and the lower contact. The upper contact comprises a flat base portion with a first contact portion at the top end. The lower contact comprises a flat body portion and a pair of arm portions extending upwardly from the body portion. The bottom end of the body portion has a second contact portion. The base portion is sandwiched between arms and the arms can move along the base portion.
When the CPU presses the upper contact, the upper contact moves downwardly and presses the spring, the arms moves along the base portion of the upper contact and contacts with the base portion all along. When the CPU is removed, the elastic force of the spring will push the upper contact move upwardly to the initial stage. The upper contact is made of sheet material and the thickness of the base portion is small. Thus, the distance of the pair of arms is small to ensure the connection with the base portion. Therefore, this type of lower contact is difficult to manufacture.
In view of the above, a new electrical contact that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.